


Won't Let It End This Way

by CosmioStar



Series: Sentence Prompts [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, M/M, a little fluff, i like writing angst to much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmioStar/pseuds/CosmioStar
Summary: Akira - "Wait, don't pull away... Not yet"





	Won't Let It End This Way

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been posted on my writing blog! [Story Time With Cosmio](https://cosmiostar.tumblr.com/post/178325187643/akira-wait-dont-pull-away-not-yet-a-small)

**Akira** \- "Wait, don't pull away... Not yet"

 

A small gasp slipped past your lips as you were pulled back against the raven-haired boy's chest. Akira’s arms tightening around you. “Akira…”

“ _Please._ ” He mumbled into your hair. A small, yet sad smile pulled at your lips. Turning around in his arms to reciprocate the embrace. Your head nestled into his chest as your arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

“I’m... I’m really going to miss you.” His voice was so small and it made your heart ache.

“I’m going to miss you too.” Your voice was muffled by his chest. If the way his arms squeezed around you conveyed anything, you knew he could hear you. Your thoughts going over all the crazy things that had occurred since he’d begun attending Shujin Academy. Many of which had let to your relationship with the raven-haired boy. And now the year was over. Meaning... he had to go back home.

Was this really how your relationship would end?

“Will… will we be able to make this work?” Tears were beginning to form in the corners of your eyes. When he didn’t respond, you pulled your head back to look up at him.

“We’ll do what we can.”

“But…” One of Akira’s hands tilted your head back, locking eyes with you, softly calling out your name.

“I’m not breaking up with you.”

“Akira-” Lips being pressed against your own cut off your words. Sharing a handful of sweet yet short pecks.

“I swear, we’ll find a way to make this work. I won’t let it end this way. Not after everything we’ve been through.”


End file.
